


venus

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Non-Volleyball AU, Sakusa is a Drama Queen, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: “Do you also make custom orders?”The barista smiles. “Of course! What would you like?”“A large double shot latte with nonfat almond milk, no cream, no foam, no sugar, with three drops of vanilla syrup.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 783





	venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomturkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/gifts).



> this is maren's fault bc i only did a "3 sentence fic" meme thing on twitter and two days later, i wrote 4k 
> 
> anyway! i hope you enjoy this good ol' coffee shop au

Things that ruined Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Friday, October 10th, 2020:

  1. Had to wake up one hour earlier than usual, interrupting his usual schedule.
  2. Had to drive to Namba for a client where there's always traffic, but especially during the morning rush.
  3. Komori couldn't accompany him to this client today.
  4. The client was Tendou Satori 
  5. Forgot his coffee at home.



Now some of these things are worse than the others. Waking up earlier he could deal with. Going to Namba is annoying, but he's had to live through worse. Komori being preoccupied was also something he can somewhat accept. But those last two points, especially in combination, are things that make Sakusa reevaluate everything he has ever done in his life that led him up to this point.

Tendou on his own was already a nightmare, but Tendou without Sakusa's morning coffee? He might as well quit his job.

Now, Sakusa knows he's being a little dramatic but Sakusa likes his routines, likes order. Most of them are the little things that make his days easier, and one of those things are his morning coffee. He makes it for himself every morning and it’s one of a kind with little extras here and there. No one can make it like he can. And he forgot it at home and now it’s just sitting on his counter, getting cold and disgusting, while Sakusa is on his way to see his nightmare put together in one person.

Maybe it’s because his mood is all messed up. Maybe he wasn’t thinking straight. Or maybe the thought of interacting with Tendou Satori early in the morning without any caffeine being just downright unbearable is what made him pause in front of a random coffee shop after parking his car. It’s quite busy but not incredibly crowded to the point that it’d be unbearable, and it looked clean and modern. Usually, Sakusa never frequents places he’s not familiar with. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

He steps inside the coffee shop, pulling up his mask a little higher on his face just to be safe, and takes in the scenery for less than a moment before getting in line. There’s quiet music playing in the back, and some people are sitting down at the tables, some businessmen, but also some university students on their laptops. The room is filled with the scent of coffee and baked goods and on its own, it appears to be pleasant enough. Honestly, it was just a normal coffee shop. Nothing special.

“Good morning! What can I get for you today?” A cheery voice interrupts Sakusa’s thoughts and Sakusa turns around to the barista standing at the register. He’s a good bit shorter than him with bright copper hair, curly and a little unruly. His name tag reads “Hinata Shouyou” with a little sun next to it.

“Do you also make custom orders?” 

The barista smiles. “Of course! What would you like?”

“A large double shot latte with nonfat almond milk, no cream, no foam, no sugar, with three drops of vanilla syrup.”

The barista standing next to Hinata Shouyou turns his head to stare at him.

Hinata Shouyou (with a sun next to it) doesn’t seem disturbed at all and just tabs away on the touch screen in front of him. “Will you be paying with card or cash?”

“Card.”

“Go ahead!”

Sakusa pays and Hinata switches places with the other barista. Apparently he’s the one that makes custom orders. “You can wait at the end of the counter for your drink.”

Sakusa just nods and goes further on so the next customer can order. He doesn’t have to wait long, though. Hinata works fast and in a practiced manner and Sakusa can at least commend him on his efficiency. 

Hinata turns towards him, cup ready made in his hand but before he can proceed, Sakusa cuts in. “Can I put the lid on it myself?”

Hinata stops and looks up at him, and just like before, there’s no hesitation as he nods. “Sure! Here’s your drink, and here–” He lifts the container with the lids and holds it out for him, “the lids!”

Sakusa carefully takes one out, trying not to touch any of the others and he takes his cup and takes a careful sip, knowing he’s going to be disappointed anyway.

To say that this single sip rocked Sakusa’s entire world is no exaggeration whatsoever. 

Sakusa stares at the cup in his hand. 

“Is it good?” Hinata asks and Sakusa’s head snaps up. 

Is it  _ good?  _ No. It isn’t good. It’s perfect. Hinata Shouyou (with a sun next to it) made his coffee perfect on the first try. No one has managed to do that before, not even Komori who has known and been with Sakusa all his life. This coffee is perfect or, dare he say, even a little better than his own one. Sakusa is holding the holy grail of coffees.

He doesn’t say that though. He just puts a lid on his cup, pulls up his mask, and nods. “Yes, thank you.” 

Hinata seems happy to hear that, giving him another bright smile but the moment doesn’t last. He wishes Sakusa a good day and then turns to prepare the next drink and Sakusa turns to leave as well. 

Needless to say, his mood is infinitely better after that.

Three days have passed since then. Three quite unspectacular days. 

Sakusa woke up, did his morning run, got ready for the day, made his coffee, went to work; the usual. His routine, the one he holds dearly to his heart. Absolutely nothing is amiss. Nope. Nothing at all.

Anyway, it’s October 13th, three days later, and Sakusa told Komori he can’t give him a lift to work this morning, and he is currently in Namba and walking into a coffee shop that is completely out of his way to work. But no one needs to know that.

It’s the same as last time. Not too busy, pleasant coffee scent in the air, and subtle music playing in the background. At the register, once again, is Hinata Shouyou. Not that Sakusa cared. (He did.)

“Good morning! What can I get you today?” Hinata greeted him just as enthusiastically as the first time. 

Sakusa adjusts his mask over the bridge of his nose. “I have a custom order.”

Hinata nods and waits for him to continue, and just like last time, he doesn’t bat an eye as Sakusa lists his specific order. 

Sakusa decided that this would be a test. If Hinata Shouyou (still with a sun next to his name) is really able to make his coffee even better than Sakusa himself, then– well. Well. 

“Will you be paying with card or cash?”

“Card.”

Hinata rings him up and turns to make his drink while Sakusa waits at the end of the counter and this time he watches every move Hinata makes. He’s obviously been working as a barista for a while. No movement is wasted, he leaves his workspace in perfect condition, and he works fast. It’s so efficient, like clockwork. It’s so–

“And here’s your drink! Here, take your lid.”

Sakusa’s eyes widen for a second as Hinata offers him the container before Sakusa even has to say anything. He carefully takes one, pulls his mask down, and lifts the cup to his lips.

It is, quite frankly, divine. 

“Is it good?” Hinata asks, just like the first time.

Sakusa almost snorts.  _ Is it good? I don’t know, will you marry me? _

Of course he doesn’t  ~~ mean ~~ say that. He decides to go with a nod again. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“I’m glad!” 

Sakusa doesn’t know what else to say. He has his coffee, he has confirmed that Hinata Shouyou is apparently the wizard of grounded coffee beans, and he has to drive back to Umeda through traffic to get to work. So Sakusa puts the lid on his coffee and pulls his mask up again, offering another nod before leaving, and a bright “Have a nice day!” follows him on his way out. 

All evidence of his coffee adventure is gone by the time he gets to work, and he evades Komori’s questions about what he was doing this morning because no way in hell will he ever tell Komori about this. No, this is going to stay Sakusa’s secret. Which is fine, right? Everyone has secrets, and it’s not like he’s doing anything illegal. He’s simply indulging himself, which one should anyway. It’s not like he has to explain himself either. It’s just coffee. 

It’s just coffee.

Sakusa starts going there whenever he can. He doesn’t when he’s off work, or sometimes work gets in the way, but it’s been two weeks and Sakusa is well on his way to become a regular. It’s even gotten to the point that Hinata knows his order by heart which irrationally pleases Sakusa. He chalks it up to preferring the smooth transaction part of it. (Although, now he has to leave faster. Not that that’s a problem. He is driving in the opposite direction to his work for this after all.)

But it’s just a new routine. An added bonus to his mornings. Now, Sakusa simply wakes up thirty minutes earlier, still goes on his morning run, gets ready for the day, does  _ not  _ make his coffee, and drives to Namba. He even managed to convince Komori to just drive to work himself. 

His newfound routine is disrupted however when Sakusa comes in one morning and Hinata is not standing behind the counter, greeting customers (Sakusa) with a smile. Instead it's the other guy he has seen around. (Miya Atsumu, according to his name tag)

Sakusa is so startled that he altogether freezes at the entrance. Miya gives with an unimpressed look. “Shouyou’s not workin’ today.” 

“I see,” Sakusa replies. Throw the entire day away, is what he means. Without Hinata, there's no point in being here which means that Sakusa woke up thirty minutes earlier for nothing, and drove all the way to Namba for  _ nothing.  _ So he does the most sensible thing. Sakusa turns around and leaves. 

Needless to say, Sakusa's mood is not very good all day. Komori takes one look at him when Sakusa gets into work, and eyes him in worry. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Because nothing happened. He just didn't get his perfect coffee.

Komori watches him for another second or two before shrugging. “Alright. But I’m sure ‘nothing’ is going to be better soon.”

_ Easy for you to say,  _ Sakusa thinks but he keeps quiet. It's better for everyone that he does. Komori knows that Sakusa can be a little dramatic at times, hell, even Sakusa knows it. But something that may not be a big deal for someone else, actually holds a lot of importance to Sakusa and having his routine disrupted once again is in fact very bothersome to him. 

Sakusa doesn't say anything though, and just grinds his teeth and gets through work, doing a good job like he always does until it's time to get home. At some point, he gets sucked into work enough to forget about everything else, and when he gets home later that day, after a bath and dinner, Sakusa relaxes and hopes that tomorrow will be a much better day.

He isn't disappointed.

When he walks into the coffee shop the next morning, Sakusa almost sighs in relief when he sees Hinata at the register.

His cheery “Good morning!” is like a fresh breath of air and by now, Hinata doesn't even ask him for his order, he just starts trapping away on his screen and motions for Sakusa to go ahead and pay.

This is good. This is perfect.

Just like always, Hinata doesn't take long to make his drink and soon turns to hand him his coffee and lets Sakusa take his lid. Immediately, Sakusa pulls down his mask and takes his first sip, and yes. That's exactly what he needed.

“I don't work on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Hinata then says, instead of his usual goodbye and Sakusa feels like a deer in a headlight.

“I see.”

“But I’m really happy you like my coffee so much!”

Sakusa wants to tell him that he has a gift. “It's good.”

Sakusa glances down the counter and usually, Hinata would have to serve the next customer, but no one new has come in yet.

“What’s your name?”

Sakusa looks back at Hinata in surprise. “My name?”

“Yes! I mean, ah, you're a regular by now, right? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

Sakusa blinks. “I know. It's on your name tag.” With a sun next to it.

From somewhere behind Hinata comes a loud snort. Hinata scratches his neck and lets out a little laugh. “Oh, right, of course. I’m such a dummy. Well, anyway, I better get–”

“I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa interrupts him because, for some reason, he doesn't want to end their conversation just yet.

Hinata’s face lights up. “Sakusa-san then!”

Sakusa nods, and maybe if he was better at social interactions, he’d be able to carry their conversation further but he isn't and on top of that, his time is running out.

“I have to go to work now.”

“Oh, of course!” Hinata steps back a little and Sakusa puts the lid on his coffee and pulls up his mask. “I see you on Friday then, Sakusa-san?”

Right, today is Wednesday which means Hinata won't work tomorrow. “Yes, until then.”

“Have a good day at work!”

Sakusa nods and turns to leave and his face maybe feels a little too warm but it must be the hot coffee in his hand, surely.

With their names now introduced, Sakusa's routine in the morning shifts slightly. 

Now, Hinata greets him with his name in the morning, and he starts talking to Sakusa about banal and little things while he prepares his coffee. He apparently isn't bothered by Sakusa's lack of response and Sakusa doesn't mind listening to Hinata chat away in the five to ten minutes they share together each time.

One time, on a Monday, Sakusa walks in and doesn't see Hinata behind the counter. It's Miya again and Miya gives him one look before turning around and sticking his head into a room in the back.

“Shouyou-kun, yer favorite regular’s here.”

Sakusa isn't sure if he was supposed to hear that or not and he wills himself to ignore it, no matter how hot his face suddenly feels, even when Hinata walks up to him. “Go-Good morning, Sakusa-san!”

“Good morning, Hinata-san.”

“You can go ahead and pay.”

They go through their usual motions, and Sakusa waits at the end of the counter as always and watches Hinata work. “I hope I didn't interrupt your break.”

“Oh no, of course not!”

“That's weird,” Miya suddenly says next to Hinata. “Could’ve sworn ya only _ -ouch!”  _

Miya is looking at Hinata with an almost scandalized expression, while Hinata turns to Sakusa to give him his drink. “Here you go!”

Sakusa takes his first sip and of course the coffee is perfect again. 

“Is it good?” 

Sakusa glances up, and it's been a while since Hinata asked him that. Hinata is leaning on the counter, looking up at him with a content smile.

“Of course,” Sakusa says because he's sure Hinata knows by now how much Sakusa likes his coffee.

“I’m glad. You always look so relieved when you take your first sip.”

If Sakusa's face felt hot before, then it’s scalding now. He isn't sure what expression he is making, isn't even sure if he wants to know, but he can feel his own heartbeat in his ears and immediately his flight reflex kicks in.

“I have to go to work,” he says, pulls his mask up, and leaves and takes Hinata's “Have a good day at work, Sakusa-san!” along with him.

It stays with him all day, that feeling, those racing thoughts, and the warmth he felt. It has even gotten to the point where it's hard to concentrate at work because his mind keeps slipping back to everything that happened in the morning.

Miya calling Sakusa Hinata's favorite regular. Hinata rushing out to see him to make his coffee. The way he leaned forward on the counter, and smiled up at him, and apparently watched him (every time) Sakusa took his first sip. All of these thoughts, along with every other morning Sakusa spent with Hinata, are heavy on his mind and when Sakusa is in the bath the same evening, Sakusa wonders if the warmth he felt every time is from coffee at all. Maybe it's that easy smile, or the way Hinata never bat an eye at Sakusa's very specific order, always let him take his own lid, didn't push him to talk or else. Or the way Hinata said his name, how he almost seemed like he looked forward to seeing Sakusa, even if it's just for five to ten minutes four days a week. 

These short minutes, and Hinata Shouyou, have become a part of Sakusa's routine, the one he loves and insists on, and Sakusa still wonders how much of that is really the coffee even later when he goes to bed.

Sakusa couldn't find a definite answer that day or even the next. Another week has passed again, And it's a Thursday so Sakusa didn't drive to Namba for his coffee this morning, and made his own instead.

It's been an unspectacular day, and he's out during his lunch break with Komori when Sakusa's world tilts once again.

“Sakusa-san?”

Sakusa is standing in line of an  _ Oshizushi  _ stand, waiting in line when everything shifts.

Because surely, it can't be. Sakusa must be hallucinating.

He turns his head and right there stands Hinata, looking just as surprised to see him. “Hinata-san?”

Sakusa knows that Komori is staring holes into him right now, but Sakusa can't find himself to care because Hinata Shouyou is standing in front of him, outside of their short mornings, on a Thursday. 

“Oh, what a coincidence! I didn't expect to run into you here in Umeda!”

Sakusa could say the same thing, really. But he doesn't even get to because Komori apparently had enough of just standing and staring from the sidelines already.

“Are you not going to introduce us, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa barely glances over at him. “No.”

“Wha–  _ Rude!  _ I’ll do it myself then! Hi, I’m Komori Motoya, nice to meet you–?”

“Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you too.”

Somehow, Sakusa has a bad feeling about this.

“How do you know Omi-kun? I usually know all his friends, not that he has that many.”

“Komori–”

“Oh, he’s a regular at the coffee shop I work at.”

Oh no.  _ Oh no. _

“Co-coffee shop?!” 

Sakusa turns to eye the line but they're still a good chunk away and why is it not moving faster? Why aren't they moving, so they can order, and can leave, and not talk about this?

“Yes! Sakusa-san has been coming in almost every day for weeks.”

Sakusa wants to leave. Right now.

“For weeks? Which coffee shop is it?”

“It's called  _ Koushi Mame,  _ in Namba.”

Sakusa's life has he knew it is  _ over. _

“Nam– Omi-kun? Is this why you said you can't give me a lift to work anymore? For coffee!?”

“Shut up.” Sakusa can't even look at them. He is not looking at them. Instead he stares straight ahead towards the Oshizushi stand. All he wanted was some pickled fish wrapped in rice, but instead his life is falling apart.

“Wait, does he order that really obtuse almond vanilla latte thing?”

“Oh yes! A large double shot latte with nonfat almond milk, no cream, no foam, no sugar, with three drops of vanilla syrup! It's Sakusa-san’s custom drink.”

Hearing that doesn't make Sakusa feel anything whatsoever. Nope.

“Godspeed.”

Sakusa isn't if there are any gods, or a single god, but it's finally their turn to order. “Komori, your food.”

That finally gets Komori to turn around and apparently even manages to cut short this whole, frankly unreal, interaction.

“Well, I don't want to hold you up any longer! It was nice to meet you Komori-san! And it was nice to see you today, Sakusa-san.”

Sakusa turns his head towards Hinata because he can't just ignore him, he  _ won't  _ just ignore him. “You too.”

“I see you tomorrow?”

Sakusa just nods, even when Komori gives him A Look, and Hinata waves once more before walking on, continuing whatever he was doing before.

Sakusa wishes it would be over and done with that but of course it isn't.

“So–”

“No.”

“I’m just saying–”

“No.”

“Namba is kind of the opposite direction of your way to work.”

No response.

“And you usually don't ever go to coffee shops because they never get your coffee right.”

Again, no response. 

“And you seem awfully close! And he's quite cute, isn't he?”

Sakusa is not going to talk about this.

“To think you drive there every day! For ‘coffee’ and nothing else.”

“We should eat and get back to work.”

Komori just hums with a shit eating grin plastered all over his face, one Sakusa knows all too well, but he finally lets it go. Or at least he doesn't say anything but Sakusa can feel his eyes on him for the remainder of the day up until they leave for work and Sakusa knows Komori is not done with this yet. 

He knows Komori too well.

Which is why Sakusa shouldn't be surprised to find him casually leaning against the counter across from Hinata the next morning, looking like he's waited for this moment for a while.

“Good morning, Omi-kun!” he says at the same time as Hinata calls, “Good morning, Sakusa-san!”

“Ah, Hinata-kun! I told you you can call him Omi! Everyone does!”

Sakusa thinks Komori should burn at the stake.

Hinata scratches his neck (a habit, Sakusa has noticed) and laughs. “Oh, I don't know. Only if Sakusa-san is really okay with it. Can I really? I think it's a cute nickname, actually.”

Maybe Komori doesn't have to burn just yet.

Sakusa clears his throat. “If you want to.”

Hinata's smile turns so wide, as if such a little thing actually made him happy. “Okay then! Let me prepare your coffee, Omi-san!”

“I still have to pay.” Hinata using his nickname does  _ nothing  _ to Sakusa. Absolutely nothing at all.

“Oh, I already paid for it! Because I’m such a good friend and cousin! And Hinata-kun and I had such a nice and long talk, and he made me this really delicious latte, so it's on me!”

Never mind. Burn, Komori.

“Is that so.”

“That is so.”

“I never would have thought you two are related!” Hinata cuts in while working and Sakusa almost forgot to watch him at work. It's one of his favorite things. 

“He got his good looks from me!” 

“You are barely a year older than me.”

“You're welcome, Omi-kun.”

“Shut up.”

“Unfortunately, he didn't receive my charm and manners.”

_ Burn, Komori. _

Hinata turns around, coffee in his hand, along with a grin on his face. “You two are really close, huh?”

“Unfortunately,” Sakusa mumbles and takes the coffee and his lid. Komori may try to ruin Sakusa's morning, but he's not going to take away his first sip from him.

Mask down, cup up, and perfection.

Sakusa looks at Hinata who is leaning on the counter towards him, and before he can ask Sakusa says, “It's good.”

Hinata smiles, and it's just a little quip of the corner of his lips, but Sakusa thinks it's the best smile Hinata has given him yet. “I’m glad.”

Sakusa doesn't say anything, not sure what he could say, and usually this would be the moment when Sakusa leaves, when their short five to ten minutes in the morning are over but Sakusa can't get himself to move, and apparently Hinata can't either.

_ “Holy shit…”  _ Komori whispers but Sakusa barely registers it, or he doesn't want to, but he knows he can't just stand here all day. 

Sakusa puts the lid on his coffee and pulls up his mask and it's like the spell is broken. Hinata leans back as well, expression unreadable and Sakusa feels like he should say something but he just doesn't know what. 

“Have a good day at work, Omi-san,” Hinata says in a gentle tone.

Sakusa nods and there's nothing else to do or say, so he turns and leaves, not checking if Komori is following him or not.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Komori says because apparently he did follow Sakusa. 

Sakusa doesn't reply and looks down at his coffee. 

“You really like him, don't you?!”

Sakusa knows that. He's known that for a while. “So?”

“So?  _ So?!  _ You should ask him out! He obviously likes you too!”

Sakusa snorts. “It's not that easy.”

“It literally is. There is no way he would–”

_ “Omi-san!” _

A familiar voice makes them stop in their tracks and they both turn around only to see Hinata hurrying after them, just in t-shirt and still with his apron around his hips. His arms are crossed to uselessly battle the November cold as he walks towards them.

“I’mgonnagoaheadseeyouatworkbye!” Komori blurts out and almost runs away, leaving Sakusa looking back and forth between them. He kind of wants to curse Komori for leaving me behind, but then again, he never wanted him here in the first place.

“Hinata-san, it's too cold for just–”

“Omi-san, is it true that you drive the opposite way every morning to come here?”

Oh, Sakusa is going to kill Komori.

“Because, if that's so, then– ah I’m really happy. Seeing you in the morning is my favorite part of the day.”

Sakusa almost drops his coffee. Almost. “What?”

“I, ah, I really like you, Sakusa-san– I mean, Omi-kun. Is it really okay to call you that? Wow, okay, I really should have grabbed my jacket, I’m usually not like this!”

Sakusa watches Hinata ramble on, his short figure almost trembling before him, and Sakusa's brain is still trying to catch up with what's happening.

His body reacts faster. 

He holds out his coffee, waiting until Hinata gets the hint and takes it from him. “What–”

Sakusa unwinds the scarf around his neck and wraps it around Hinata. “You're going to catch a cold like this. You have to take care of yourself, so don't run after me in just a t-shirt in the middle of winter as if this is a shoujo manga.”

Hinata looks up at him with wide eyes, listening to all of Sakusa's nagging, before his expression softens. “I know, you're right. I swear I’m usually not like this, but I didn't want you to get too far ahead. I like you so much.”

Sakusa’s breath is a little uneven, his hands which are still holding the scarf that's now around Hinata are a little too shaky for his taste.

“I’m a difficult person. I nag all the time, I’m stubborn, and dramatic.”

“I think you're so cute. Watching you take your first sip of coffee in the morning is so endearing.”

Sakusa closes his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. “Because it's perfect. No one else ever made my coffee this perfectly.”

Hinata hesitantly grasps the sleeve of Sakusa's jacket with his free hand. “Will you give me an answer?”

Sakusa hands tighten in the fabric of the scarf. “I changed my routine for you. I wake up thirty minutes earlier four times a week just to drive here and see you for a few minutes.”

Hinata smiles, tilting his head a little. “And is it worth it? Is it good?”

Sakusa knows Hinata is teasing him (and it's working) but he doesn't even mind. “It is.”

Hinata holds out the coffee back towards him. “I’m glad.”

  
  
  


EXTRA:

“What's this?” Sakusa points at a timetable taped to Hinata’s fridge.

“Huh? Oh, just my weekly schedule. I’m actually in school to become a personal trainer! So I like to map out my work-out schedule along with my meal plan. I wake-up every day to do my morning work-out, then either yoga or meditation, either work or class, and so on and so forth. That's why I go to bed so early every day too.”

Sakusa stares at him. He's never been this turned on in his entire life.


End file.
